


украденное предсказание

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, совы или одна конкретная
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: — Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь всех в Пригороде.— Не всех. Это вообще-то опасно.Или: Городское фэнтези!АУ, в котором Ацуму путается в предсказаниях, но кому какое дело, если все давно привыкли.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 19





	украденное предсказание

**Author's Note:**

> еще одна работа из этой ау: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743362 — иваой
> 
> https://twitter.com/CTAPTPEK/status/1333164814106054657 — эстетика от саши 💕💕

Хината выбирается из кровати ближе к полудню — солнце плещется на его подушке, обнимая отросшие волосы темно-рыжего цвета, тянется к пуховому одеялу, и он занимает у себя лишние пять минут, чтобы поваляться еще. Будильник не срабатывает, кажется. Хината трясет его в разные стороны, но стрелки часов не поддаются и продолжают мерно ходить по циферблату, и он вздыхает. Если бы прозвенел, Хината уехал бы на утреннем автобусе, который уходит из Пригорода в восемь ноль-ноль, но ему в который раз не везет.

Родители переехали в Город еще на прошлой неделе, и мама долго уговаривала его отправиться вместе с ними. Из летних каникул у него оставались считанные дни, и никто из родных не знал, что ближайший дедлайн по выполнению домашнего задания наступал примерно в это же время, поэтому Хината напридумывал много чепухи, чтобы его оставили в покое наедине с грядками зеленого горошка, и счастливо занимался ими еще семь полноценных дней. Ему пришлось даже достать с чердака дневник для наблюдения за ростом семян, который им выдали в университете и который был чист и нетронут настолько, что его правая сторона выгорела на солнце и приобрела нездоровый, блеклый цвет недоспевшей свеклы. Хината забросил его еще в первый день своего пребывания тут, и он пролежал на солнечной стороне как минимум месяц.

Но сегодня последний день, когда нужно обязательно вернуться в Город — в кармане рюкзака у него уже лежит билет на поезд и надо бы завтра с утра заскочить попрощаться с Ацуму. Если бы не Ацуму, Хината, скорее всего, даже не потрудился бы забрать из дома необходимые вещи и опять до самой зимы проходил бы в легком пальто.

Он собирается не спеша — сначала раскладывает по стеклянным банкам горошек, сортируя его по размеру, потом ищет по всему дому привезенную одежду, сворачивает ее в аккуратные валики и прихлопывает чемоданом. С него все еще не сходит кривая наклейка с мандарином и написанным сверху: «Удачи в учебном году» беглым почерком размазанного черного маркера. Хината украдкой улыбается, хотя прятаться ему не от кого, и заворачивает в старые газеты посуду.

Ключ от дома находится под стопкой отцовских книг. От них пахнет сыростью и костром, потому что он любит брать их с собой в поездки для наблюдения за птицами и чаще всего привозит обратно чуть обугленные, пожелтевшие страницы. В детстве Хината любил спать с ними, обнимая за корешок и вдыхая диковинный запах леса, и ему снились сатиры и русалки, длинный берег реки и прыгающие в воде рыбы с человеческими лицами.

Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он пробегает глазами дорожку, ведущую сквозь калитку, и соседский покосившийся дом. Его дряхлые окна шумят беспокойным ветром, и Хината ежится от неприятного чувства. Такое всегда пробирает до костей, стоит ему хотя бы одним глазом взглянуть на уже заброшенное жилище. Уходя, он почти спотыкается об огромную черную ворону, которая купается в листьях гнилой капусты с их огорода.

— Чего расселась тут? — бубнит себе под нос Хината, натягивая рукава свитера на озябшие пальцы.

Ворона вопросительно смотрит на него и чуть отступает назад, будто давая пройти. Хината хмурится и включает в наушниках песню в случайном порядке.

Уходя, он, конечно, не слышит, как шепчутся голоса из хижины, что стоит справа от соседского дома, и уж тем более не может разобрать небылицы, которыми они сыплют.

— Смотри одним глазом, пока есть.

— Смотри одним, пока не остался сразу без двух.

***

— Так это правда? — удивляется Ацуму, и его брови ползут так высоко, что скрываются за выкрашенной в желтоватый челкой. — Ты уезжаешь до зимы?

Хината кивает и зажмуривается — в лавке родителей Ацуму всегда стоят сумерки, несмотря на то, что на улице уже давно расцвело утро. В этом есть очаровательное волшебство, думает Хината, все эти светильники с полупотухшими лампочками, острый запах металла и чирикание Ацуму, который обслуживает каждого покупателя с кислой улыбкой на красивом лице.

— В прошлом году ты приезжал на Хэллоуин, — дуется Ацуму, подложив ладони к подбородку.

— Не на Хэллоуин, — говорит Хината, — просто так совпало, что у нас ремонтировали общежитие, вот и отпустили на неделю.

— Все равно было классно, — вздыхает Ацуму, — будешь еще чай?

— Ты же не забудешь мне писать?

Ацуму морщится на секунду и смеется — они разговаривают так часто, как только могут, Хината ведь собственноручно показал ему недавно сотню разных стикеров в мессенджере, так что теперь их диалог состоит почти что из одних картинок с животными и глупыми подписями. Ацуму жуть как азартен до того, чтобы писать сообщения по одному слову и отправлять простыни смешных эмоджи, потому что до Хинаты у него не было друзей, которые жили бы дальше двух-трех улиц, и переписываться ему было не с кем.

В какой-то степени это делает Хинату особенным.

— А на день мертвых приедешь? — с надеждой спрашивает Ацуму.

— В ноябре у меня… — Хината не договаривает и опускает глаза в пол.

Очень хочется ответить, что он приедет в любой день, когда Ацуму только попросит — даже если это означает, что Хинату точно найдут мертвым за несданные зачеты — но он просто пожимает плечами и залпом выпивает всю кружку черного с мятой.

— Я хотел у тебя спросить, — осторожно начинает он, — только если не обидишься.

— На тебя? — хихикает Ацуму через стойку с кассовым аппаратом и десятком коробочек, в которых сверкают новенькие часы с серебристыми и золотыми ремешками.

— Это правда, что ты умеешь гадать?

Ацуму отвлекается на работы и прищуривается. Хинате тут же становится стыдно — он знает Ацуму очень-очень долго, но большую часть этого времени они провели порознь, пока сам Хината искал повод познакомиться поближе, и у него на это ушло около пяти лет.

Об этих слухах он узнал случайно — вроде бы, ему рассказали бывшие одноклассники. По крайней мере, те были в курсе, какие легенды ходят о семье Ацуму и его брата, и что его отец однажды нагадал этому Городу ураган, и это помогло спасти множество людей.

Хината бывал в лавке часто, когда приезжал на каникулы и до этого, пока учился в школе и жил рядом, и ему всегда казалось, что в этом месте спрятана целая коробка секретов и загадок. Но Ацуму был как раскрытая книга — поэтому Хината давно уже знал, что тот в него немножко влюблен и немножко не умеет этого скрывать — и ничто не способствовало тому, чтобы догадки и слухи подтвердились.

— Где ты об этом узнал? — говорит Ацуму, но уже без прежней недоверчивости во взгляде. — Кто-то еще об этом рассказывает?

— Один из моих одноклассников… Его бабушка получила предсказание, — смущенно отвечает Хината. — Но я не уверен.

— Я гадаю хуже Осаму, — подмигивает Ацуму, — но ради тебя могу попробовать.

— Так они не врали? — раскрывает от удивления рот Хината, но Ацуму уже спешит суетиться между полок с механическими деталями и утягивает его внутрь магазина.

Там светлее, но почему-то холодно и к запаху металла примешиваются еще и нотки полевой травы. Хината втягивает воздух и тут же чихает — такое ощущение, словно он проехался по траве носом и теперь до конца жизни обречен чувствовать только полынь.

— Зажми нос рукой, — подсказывает Ацуму, — это все Акааши.

— Это имя или ругательство? — спрашивает Хината, но совету все равно следует.

— Ты что, никогда не был у него в лавке? Она у нас за стеной, вот и пахнет так.

— Он продает там дохлых лягушек?

— Не знаю, — Ацуму останавливается и серьезно задумывается, — вряд ли, ведь… То есть, кхе, местная администрация его бы прикончила.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь всех в Пригороде, — шепотом говорит Хината.

— Не всех, — шепчет в ответ Ацуму, — это вообще-то опасно.

Хината не знает, что в этом опасного, но не решается спросить — Ацуму подталкивает его к низкому столику в самом дальнем углу внутреннего помещения. Там разбросана скомканная бумага и упаковки от чая, Хината различает в них несколько пакетиков из супермаркета и, по всей видимости, самодельные листья, высушенные прямо здесь.

От них пахнет деревом и полем — в голове сразу же танцуют картинки из памяти, и Хинату бросает в жар. Вот ему девять, и он с друзьями ловит стрекоз посреди душного июльского дня; очень жарко, и они решают остановиться у речки, бросив велосипеды у протоптанной тропинки; Хината смотрит в воду, и смешное отражение с лохматой челкой подмигивает ему; он падает на коленки с перепугу, и его сердце колотится всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома. Вот ему восемнадцать, и он собирается на самое первое свидание в своей жизни; Ацуму машет ему с другого конца проселочной дороги с корзинкой еды подмышкой, а потом бежит навстречу; они сидят на клетчатом полотенце до первых звезд, и Хинате хватает смелости взять Ацуму за руку на две секунды.

Ему девятнадцать, и прилипчивый травяной запах выуживает его из фантазий на поверхность реальности. Хината отряхивается от остатков полусна-полувидения.

Ацуму усаживается на колени и достает из-под стола кружку со сколом возле красивой ручки.

— Отсюда пил один из сегодняшних покупателей, — говорит он, — давай попробуем на ней.

— Я думал, ты будешь предсказывать судьбу мне, — смеется Хината, но Ацуму отвечает ужасно серьезно:

— Мои прогнозы никогда не сбываются. Или сбываются в обратную сторону. Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в беду.

Хината сглатывает и быстро-быстро кивает. Пока Ацуму осторожно сливает остатки чая в стоящую рядом миску, он думает — снится ему это или нет? Вокруг становится так необыкновенно тихо, что Хината щипает себя за ладонь. Это помогает, но к полной реальности все равно не возвращает, и еле слышное монотонное бормотание Ацуму только усиливает эффект.

Стоит моргнуть — и комнату заволакивает паутиной, сотканной из сновидений. Хината зевает и утыкается взглядом в ловец снов над верхней полкой.

— Посмотри сам, — предлагает Ацуму, подсовывая кружку Хинате в руки.

Он вертит ее сначала направо, потом левее. Чаинки складываются в крошечную фигурку с ушами и к самому краю распадаются некрасивыми осколками.

— Похоже на сову, — говорит Хината, — маленькую и уродливую… Ой.

Он чихает три раза подряд, и Ацуму звонко ему сочувствует.

— Вы завели птицу в магазине? — спрашивает Хината, ощущая на языке неприятный мягкий волос, как будто из пера, и Ацуму вмиг белеет.

— Нет, — отвечает он, забирая чашку из рук Хинаты, — нет. Наверное, Акааши не уследил за своей, когда чай для нас упаковывал.

— Так что он продает? — моргает Хината. — Акааши.

— Цветы. И травы. И унылое настроение, — широко улыбается Ацуму и айкает, потирая висок, как будто ударившись обо что-то.

— Что было в кружке? — Хината переходит на шепот. — Правда про сову?

— Нет, это… — Ацуму дергается, — всего лишь знак. Что-то вроде «не переходи дорогу черной кошке».

— А при чем тут сова?

Ацуму качает головой, но ничего не говорит вслух, только ставит чашку подальше, как будто боится обжечься.

Хотя на правду это предсказание мало похоже, Хинату на это внимания не обращает. Родинка на щеке Ацуму и карамельная кожа его рук волнует гораздо больше, и Хината краснеет от собственных мыслей.

Они сидят во внутренней комнате еще час, разговаривая обо всякой ерунде, и Хината с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы потрогать Ацуму. Вместо этого он царапает костяшки пальцев и смеется каждому его слову.

***

— Обещай, что покажешь, какой костюм сделаешь себе на Хэллоуин, — просит Ацуму, — пришли мне фотографию.

— У меня закончились идеи, но ладно, — кивает Хината. — Не вампиром же быть, в конце-то концов, или мертвецом каким-нибудь.

— И правда, — щурится Ацуму, — кого сейчас этим удивишь.

— Гробы нынче дорогие, — хихикает Хината, забрасывая на плечо рюкзак.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав.

В эту же секунду слышится грохот — судя по всему, упал по меньшей мере рояль, нет, три рояля в соседнем здании, но звук такой, словно они свалились Хинате прямо на голову. Это здорово отрезвляет, потому что Хината подпрыгивает на месте и выставляет вперед руки, и сахарная вата вместо воздуха в комнате трескается, и даже становится светлее, будто бы приоткрыли тяжелые занавески.

— Что такое? — испуганно спрашивает он, и Ацуму, вооружившись метлой, идет подглядывать в окно.

— А, это Акааши открылся, — бубнит он повседневным тоном из-за спины.

— Хорошие у вас тут конкурсы, — выдыхает Хината, — интересные.

— К нему редко ходят. Пусть порадуется.

На прощание Хината просит Ацуму наклониться — они устраивают шуточный спор, что не к лицу семпаю кланяться — и кладет ему за ухо маленький цветок подсолнуха. Его Хината вывел сам за лето, но об этом он тоже промолчит.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Ацуму и снова улыбается, — иди. Опоздаешь на автобус.

Хината целует Ацуму взглядом напоследок — в кончик лисьего носа и лоб — и выходит на улицу дожидаться зимних каникул.

***

Длинные желтые лепестки укладываются вокруг уха Ацуму, обнимая отросшие волосы у висков. Он вздыхает от ласковой щекотки и трется им о плечо.

— Он же пошутил, — говорит он вслух никому, заполняя бланки с десятками цифр и наименований часов, — насчет маленькой и уродливой.

Чашка с чаем опасно кренится на краю стола, и Ацуму приходится поставить ее поодаль.

— Нет нужды оставлять мне гадости каждый раз, — предупреждает он с улыбкой, — можешь просто зайти и сказать мне их так.

Он отхлебывает одним большим глотком и заглядывает внутрь:

— Ага, и тебе тоже «иди к черту».


End file.
